Chemical Burns
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Myde left Leon for a while. When he came back there was a burn on his face. How he got it. Takes place during A Return to Something, but can be read alone. Rated for safty.


Chemical Burns

Summary: Before chapter 8 of A Return to Something, Myde had no scars on his face. Leon finds the burn scars on Myde's face when checking for injuries. This is how Myde got that scar.

Okay, so I started this at four am. Forgive me if it turns out kinda crappy. The only thing I own is Kalexandras, so don't go suing me for writing this.

Warnings: Language, moody Turk, Violence, blood, character death (since Myde's a Turk, that might be bloody)… um, slight spoilers to Return

"Speaking"

Narration

'_Thoughts/Person to Inner Personality_' (In this case, Myde to Dark, Krad or Demyx, and vice versa. Such as, any of them, to another or to Myde.)

hksldaasdlfjewauoiabdnsa

'_Okay, Myde; the Organization member you might want to watch out for is Kalexandras. We had to fight in training once, and that's when I found out her weapon and element. Weapon: a freaking _crossbow_. Element: chemicals. Be careful if you run into her._' Demyx was giving Myde a running commentary on all of the remaining Organization Nobodies.

'_So, Dem; what's she look like?_' Dark asked. He and Krad were listening in on the commentary as it was being told.

'_Annoyingly tall, long white hair, why?_' Demyx replied.

'_Because, oddly enough, Dark noticed her before any of us did, Demyx._' Krad sounded so bored that he was likely to start attacking random things and setting them on fire just to alleviate the boredom. '_She's right in front of us._'

"Ah shit, that bites," Myde muttered. He sighed and pulled a gun from the base of his back. (Please note that he has about five guns on his person at any one time. One in it's holster on his left thigh, one on each side, one normally at the small of his back and, as a safety precaution, one strapped to his ankle.)

"Mm. Hello. _Demyx_," the female Nobody said. She pulled out a crossbow and loaded it with arrows.

"It's not Demyx; it's _Myde_. Get it right. What is it with Nobodies and calling me Demyx? Now I know how Sora feels." Myde glared. It was the Valentine Glare of Perpetual Doom. © the Valentine family. He looked nothing like Demyx, so _why_ were they calling him that?

"Fine then. But your chemical structure is the same. You do realize that Superior knows you're alive and wants you dead?" she asked. "And I'm the one ordered to kill you and make sure you're either dead or faded?"

"And I care…why? It's not like you can defeat a Turk anyway, woman." Myde was in a fairly volatile mood and was willing to shoot the crap out of her. (Read: Pissed beyond reason and was going to shoot the shit out of her if she didn't _move her freaking ass out of the way_.)

"Please, a Turk? What is that, some kind of wimp?"

'_That's it, I'm killing her. I don't want to hear it. She insulted the Turks; therefore, she gets shot and stabbed and dies a painful death._' Oh, hells yes, Myde was _pissed_. No one dissed the Turks. _No one._ It usually ended in pain or death. "You're dead."

There was a reason that Myde was known as the "Heartless Turk." Fairly ruthless, cunning, and cold-hearted on missions, Myde was _not_ the Turk you wanted to run into if you wanted to live. Doubly so after the death of another Turk.

"Really? Because you're really similar to Demyx, and he's not the strongest." She was taunting him, trying to goad Myde into making a stupid mistake.

"It's not going to work, you know. Goading me into making a stupid mistake. Reno tried so many times I lost count. I've fallen for that way too many times because of him." Myde was nonchalantly checking the chamber to see if there were any bullets in that particular gun. He sighed, placed the gun back in its holster and pulled out another gun from a different holster. "Here we go. This one's got bullets." He clicked the chamber shut and looked at Kalexandras impassively.

She was going to make that all-important mistake any second now. Myde could tell she was getting mad.

She cocked the crossbow held in her hands and pointed it at Myde's head. "I won't miss."

"Neither will I, girly. Neither will I." Myde ducked to one side as she fired the bow. The arrow scraped the top of his jacket.

Kalexandras' crossbow was semi-automatic (Kind of like a machine gun) and she stood in one spot, firing at Myde as he ran in a circle to avoid the arrows, firing back all the while.

After a bit of this, Myde flipped his right wrist and a knife shot out of a holder that was on his arm. He threw it a Kalexandras, but she dodged, retaliating by firing a flaming arrow at Myde.

"Ah, shit." '_Was that a freaking materia?_'

'_No Myde. I told you, she can manipulate chemicals and such. Be more careful,_' Demyx chided.

'_Yes mom._' The fallen angel and demon snickered at Myde's response. That one statement had accurately described Demyx and Myde's relationship, other than Nobody and Somebody. '_Hey, Demyx. Can you infuse the bullets with water? Because water dilutes chemicals._'

'_Yes and not all chemicals are diluted by water. Some need water to activate._' Demyx infused the bullets in most of the guns with water. Krad, being the oh-so-caring person that he is (note the sarcasm), decided to place some of his magic into the gun that was in Myde's left hand. (My's left handed)

"Alright, woman, let's see what you can do." Myde was back and not going down.

"Demyx, don't you get it? Water will get you nowhere," Kalexandras said after a few more moments of firing.

"That's why I've got this. Now Krad!" Myde stretched out his right hand, a magical bolt of energy flowing off it. Said energy bolt hit Kalexandras in the chest, causing her to gasp and cough up the black gunk that is Nobody blood.

"You… freaking jerk. Oh, no, nonononono. I can't fade." Kalexandras was indeed fading. Her hands were going quickly and she quickly stepped to Myde, slugging him in the face. Myde (unfazed, but the sucker burned) leveled a question at her. "You'll never know, Turk. No wonder they were all so wary around you." There was more 'blood' running down her chin as she spoke, and she laughed, manically, drawing chemicals from her body and causing several to combust. "You'll never know, Demyx, never!" She laughed insanely as the flames surrounded her body, as she faded into the darkness.

'_She's insane, but loyal. Like a female version of Saix,_' Demyx said, looking out at the charred ground. He used his powers to create a clone of Myde and occupied it, causing it to become more solid and have more color, so that it actually looked like Demyx; albeit Demyx in his Organization cloak, but that was beside the point.

"Well now what do we have here? A poor little Turk, all alone with Nobody following him. How precious," someone said. Said person's voice was weird with a tint of madness.

"H-how… you're supposed to be dead. We have proof, Father killed you twice. You shouldn't be alive." Myde tried to keep his voice even, but the sight of that man caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

Demyx looked impassively at the man, trying to judge how Myde would react to him using his sitar to impale the man. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"So, you're Professor Hojo, the man who made most of the Turks and SOLDIERs' lives hell. Nice to meet ya. The name's Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, Nobody and all around good guy. Take a look," Demyx said, ignoring Myde's horrified stare and concentrated on annoying the scientist. He pulled a feather from a coat pocket and drew it across one finger, making sure to draw 'blood'. It was as black as Kalexandras' had been. "See, not red, therefore, definitely not human. Black, like Oblivion, yes?"

Now, Hojo, being a scientist, was unable to resist the chance to study a non-human creature he'd never even _heard_ of before. He whipped out a notepad and pen from nowhere and started making notes.

'_Alright, Myde, now kill him before he gets any closer. I don't want that… that… _thing_ any nearer to me, got it,_' Demyx thought-spoke to Myde.

'_Got it._' Myde used his Turk skillz (it's supposed to be spelled that way) to get behind Hojo and hold a second knife to the mans throat. "Move, and I kill you. Say anything else to my Nobody, I'll kill you. Hell, I should just kill you for being alive right now. But I won't, not yet anyway. I want one question answered. Why me? Out of all the people you could have chosen, why me?" Myde had slipped back into the Turk-on-a-mission-one-wrong-move-and-I'll-kill-you state of mind.

"Oh yes. I remember you. You looked just like _him_, so I thought, why not? And then you proved to have an entity far more powerful than Jenova in you and you weren't insane or even close." (God, Hojo's insane) "You were the perfect subject, as you had _his_ genes. Oh yes. I ran a DNA check to test my hypothesis." He leaned forward slightly, into the knife- a switchblade that Reno had given Myde once; some blood was drawn. "I'm not afraid of death, boy. I've successfully avoided it several times. You don't scare me at all, child."

Myde listened quietly, twitching all the while. "You know, you're as good as dead with all the atrocities you've committed over the years. So, I guess I'll do my civic duty and place you out of everyone's misery. Demyx, you're in the line of fire." Myde pulled the switchblade closer and dragged it across Hojo's throat. True to his word, where Demyx had been standing there was blood, lots of blood. Myde dropped Hojo's body and started walking. He needed to catch up to Sora soon if he was going to be able to get him before he left Twilight Town.

He wasn't stalking the Keyblade master, but rather protecting him. There was some kind of 'protective older brother instinct' that had kicked in the first time he had seen Sora.

"Hey Myde, you might want a doctor or medic to take a look at where she punched you, since our elements were conflicting and all. She might have poisoned you using some kind of chemical," Demyx said. He was still walking beside Myde, bored out of his mind. Luckily for him, he managed to not get covered in Hojo's blood.

"Yeah, I'll get it checked out in the next town we come across. Though I'm not sure when that'll be." Myde ran his fingers through his hair, making sure his bangs covered the spot where he had been punched. It was on his temple right next to his eye. That was cause for some slight alarm. The blow itself could have damaged some nerves around his eye. "Dem, c'mon. Let's get going."

End, Fin, other words that mean the end

A/N This did not want to end, so sorry about the crappy ending. I'm not sure why Hojo was there, nor do I want to know. I was in a particularly, erm, well, murderous mood when I wrote that part and that's how it turned out… Vaguely creepy now that I've re-read it. Review please.

I want ideas for a new title for A Return to Something. I've asked a couple people, but no one really had any ideas, so go read that fic and please review with titles. Thanks!


End file.
